


Gwaine's a What!?

by silver_wolf1249



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf1249/pseuds/silver_wolf1249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal family of the country of Królestwo has come to sign a peace treaty with King Arthur. All of the knights are there, Merlin is there too. Wait a second, Gwaine is who?! Everyone one is confused, Gwaine is trying to get away, and some royalty are either furious or have broke down crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Royal Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincelyclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincelyclotpole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gwaine's Reveal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110809) by XxWanderlustxX. 



> Random fic that I was inspired to write because who said only Merlin had to be revealed? This is for theprincelyclotpole, hope you like it.

“The royal family of Królestwo has arrived your highness.” a courtier announced.

“Make them comfortable,” Arthur said, “we will deal with the treaty after they have settled in.”

“Yes sir.” The courtier replied, and he left the hall.

“Ok everyone,” Arthur said, “make sure to be on your best behavior, especially you Merlin.” He glared at Merlin, and Merlin grinned cheekily back at him.

“Oh I would hate to embarrass you, sire.” He said, “But I think you’ve forgotten that you are famous for having a clumsy servant. I think I’ve managed to embarrass you in front of almost every one of the nobility who has visited so far. One more time won’t make much of the difference.”

Arthur turned a dark shade of red while the knights around them laughed. “You’ll get extra chores for that.” He replied.

"Aw, come one.” Merlin whined.

“Serves you right.” Arthur replied smugly.

“Cruel prat,” Merlin muttered, “if this is how he treats me, I’d hate to see how he acts towards the other servants.”

“What did you say Merlin?” Arthur asked, “I think we have an open space at the stocks today, I know how you just love them.” He grinned evilly.

“Nothing, your royal prattiness,” Merlin retorted, “you must have hearing problems if you heard me say something.”

“Oh forget it Merlin. Just try not to screw things up.” Arthur sighed.

“Of course, by the way, where’s Gwaine?” Merlin asked, looking around, but not finding their beloved foreverly drunk knight.

“You know what, I don’t know.” Arthur said, also looking around. “Have you knights seen him?”

“No, sire”, Elyan said, “but he’s been acting strange lately ever since he learned that the royal family was coming.”

“Strange,” Arthur mused, “Spread out and find him. If you do, tell him that he must come tomorrow for the treaty."

“Yes my lord!” Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, and Leon shouted as one, and they turned around and left the hall to search for Gwaine.

“Are you worried about him?” Merlin asked, with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Of course not,” Arthur insisted, “but he has to come to the treaty tomorrow. I can’t just have my knights disobeying my commands like that. I would lose respect!”

“Of course that’s what you think Arthur.” Merlin stated, staring at him pityingly before turning around to leave.

And Arthur knew Merlin was right. He would never admit it of course, but Merlin was usually right about these things. Gwaine was a friend, albeit a very drunk and rude friend, but still a friend. Arthur wanted him to be there when he made the treaty. Oh well, Merlin always did know him the best. He dismissed the rest of the council that was still sitting around. He got out of his throne and decided to go and see Gwen. She would know how to make him feel better, she always did. For some reason, Arthur felt like something big was going to happen, as if he was in the eye of the storm.


	2. Gwaine's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds Gwaine, and Gwaine's drunk, I think you know what happens after reading the title of the chapter.

It was Lancelot who found Gwaine. He was curled up in an alcove in the east tower, staring at the door. "So, you're here," he said drunkenly, " come to get me to go to the signing?"

Lancelot saw empty tankards spread out around Gwaine, and assumed that Gwaine had skipped the meeting again to drink himself into a stupor. "Come on," Lancelot chided, "you have to get ready for the signing tomorrow."

"Screw the signing," Gwaine slurred, " don't want to see them."

Them thought Lancelot. " Do you mean the royal family?"

"Yeah them," Gwaine complained, "I never wanted to see them again. They wanted me to stay, but life stuck in a castle was too stuffy. I wanted out."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lancelot asked, extremely confused at this point.

"My parents obviously," Gwaine said, staring at Lancelot as if he were an idiot, "my parents the king and queen of Królestwo."

"Excuse me?" Lancelot asked, wondering if he had heard wrong. He stared at Gwaine as if he had grown a second head.

"I'm the crown prince of Królestwo." Gwaine said, saying those words as if he didn't think they were that important. And to him, they probably weren't.

Lancelot on the other hand, gaped at Gwaine as he dropped the bombshell. "You're a prince?!" he managed to squeak out.

"What? Didn't expect a drunk like me was a prince?" Gwaine asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"No, but it is quite a shock. I'm guessing this is why you don't want to go to the signing of the treaty?"

"Yep," Gwaine replied, "if they see me they'll want me to go back or something."

"Do they even know you're alive?" Lancelot asked, wondering how to convince Gwaine to go to the signing.

"Nope," Gwaine popped the p," they think I died in a fire, what, ten years or so?"

"Then go to the signing!" Lancelot insisted, " They should know you're alive, I've heard that they've been distraught after you so called death."

Gwaine stared at Lancelot long and hard. " Princess set you up to do this didn't he." he deadpanned.

"Well, yes, but even if he didn't give the order, I would still have wanted to tell your parents you're alive." Lancelot admitted.

Gwaine hesitated, "Fine," he sighed, "but only because of you Lance, not because of my parents or princess."

"Thanks!" Lancelot said, happy that Gwaine would come for the signing.

Wait till the others learn about Gwaine's heritage, Lancelot thought. Oh, Uther must be turning in his grave right now. He always thought Gwaine was just some random peasant, so he always insulted him. Oh how Lancelot wished that he were still alive to hear this. Lancelot chuckled, and walked off with the promise from a friend that he would come, and with a secret previously unknown by anyone except Merlin, who Gwaine had sort of told. He just didn’t tell Merlin that a. his family was still alive and he ran away, and b. that he was the son of a king, not a knight.


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what's going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Gwaine sighed, dreading when the royal family would walk in. He absolutely did not want to see them, but Lancelot was right, he should tell them that he was still alive and kicking. He really did love his family in his own way, but he didn’t want to have the crown and rule people. That was more his little brother’s thing. Gwaine was sure that without him in the picture, his brother Adrian would be a great ruler. He just hoped that no one missed him that much. He also hoped that they wouldn’t try and hug him to death or something before the end of the signing. And also not before he got a few tankards of the stuff he called liquid courage.

The royal family came in, and Gwaine hid in the back to delay their meeting for a bit longer. “Presenting the Royal Family of Królestwo!” the speaker announced, before leaving the Great Hall.

”It is a pleasure to meet you,” Arthur said, “I know our countries have been at odds for many years, and I wish to make peace with our countries.”

”No, not at all,” King Drake said, “It is our pleasure, for we have heard that a great king of Camelot has arrived, and that you've allowed magic in your kingdom now. The only problem we’ve ever had with Camelot is the fact that you killed anyone with magic. In our country, magic is allowed. Even some of our family and friends have magic, such as my daughter Życie, who is great at healing.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. He still remembered when they were young, and Życie tried to heal him from a cut he got during practice. She near strangled him to death with the bandages.

"Well, no worries on your behalf that we might attack your country because you have magic. We have now also accepted magic. In fact, this is my court sorcerer, Merlin." Arthur said, gesturing to Merlin, who smiled shyly at them, before he turned to Arthur grinning.

"You've never called me court sorcerer before," he said while smirking at Arthur," I think I rather like it. Much better than manservant, girl, or your favorite; idiot."

Arthur sputtered while his expression changed from upset to fondness to anger, before settling on just glaring at Merlin. Gwaine chuckled inwardly, knowing that while Arthur loved bantering with Merlin(and the knights loved it too, it was one of the best entertainment they've had yet), they couldn't do it during a formal occasion. Arthur straightened his posture and turned back to the royal family. "Anyway," he said, coughing slightly,"shall we go over the details of the treaty?"

Gwaine zoned out as they talked about boring stuff about trade and what would happen in times of war, and the ever popular magic topic. Honestly, ever since Arthur stopped the ban of magic in Camelot, people have started talking about it everywhere. They also signed a peace treaty with the druids not to long ago. Gwaine just really wanted this magic thing to blow over already, for magic could be bad or good, it depended on the wielder. Uther certainly hadn't made anything about magic good when he decided to kill anyone who they were suspicious of having magic. Gwaine was shaken out his thoughts when he heard Arthur say"It seems as we're finished. Shall I introduce you to my knights? They have been with me thick and thin, and I would be delighted to introduce them to you."

Gwaine groaned as he thought, why couldn't it have been after the feast? At least then he could've drank a few tankards of ale by that time. Then he steeled himself as he heard his mother say,"Of course not, King Arthur, it would be our pleasure to meet the ones who've helped you make magic allowed in Camelot."

"This is Leon, I've known him the longest, this is Lancelot..." Arthur introduced them one by one before saying,"and this is Gwaine, the one knight who manages to have at least one girl hanging on his arm at the pub every single time, and the knight who manages to get everyone drunk to high heaven."

But the royal family was no longer paying attention to Arthur. They were staring straight at Gwaine. Arthur halted in his little speech and asked,"Um, excuse me? Is everything alright?"

And that was when the dam broke. Życie started crying her pretty sea green eyes out, while Rodzaj, Gwaine's youngest brother looked at him and stared. He was doing a very good impression of a fish, his mouth comically opening and closing while gaping at his before dead older brother. King Drake started to tear up, but quickly wiped it away as to not show weakness. Adrian, being Gwaine's twin, decided to do what Gwaine had feared. Adrien ran to his missing twin, and made a running leap before knocking Gwaine down and hugging the life out of him. "Gwaine, you're alive!" he shouted, before he started to cry as well.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Arthur exclaimed, as everyone in the room other than Lancelot stared incredulously at the scene that unfolded before them.

"Y-you see, King Arthur ," began Queen Miłość said, dabbing at her tears with her handkerchief,"Adrian here had a twin brother who we thought died years ago in a fire. Gwaine is Adrian's older twin brother."

"Woah whoa whoa," Merlin said, looking a bit bewildered by it all, "if you're saying that Gwaine is your son, then doesn't that mean he's a prince?"

"Gwaine's a what?!" Arthur screamed, who looked like he was slapped by Gwen. Actually, that's what it took to snap him out of it.

By the end of it all, Arthur was screaming in fury to Gwaine about why didn't he tell him and if he did, this would have saved him so much trouble when Gwaine almost got killed by Uther because of the whole fake knights fiasco. Gwaine's family were all either crying, laughing, or a mixture of both, and his siblings all hugged onto Gwaine, like if they stopped he'd disappear. His friends were just standing around in shock other than Lancelot and Merlin, who quickly got used to the idea. Gwaine already told him his father was a noble, a king that was still alive was only a step up, though he was a bit hurt that Gwaine lied to him. That feeling soon left when he realized that that must have been what his friends felt when they learned that he had magic. He looked over at Lancelot and wasn't surprised when Lancelot looked as calm as him. Lancelot always seemed to know everything because he learned it by chance or his good people reading skills, like Merlin's magic and Arthur's huge crush on Gwen. 

After everything was settled down, meetings were held to see what would they do about Gwaine, who not only wanted to stay a knight of Camelot, but he still didn't want to be king when his father died. In the end they decided that he could do what he wanted, but the royal family of Królestwo could ask him to come to their kingdom for special occasions, and they could visit him in Camelot whenever they wished to. Gwaine said goodbye to them when it was time to leave, and in his heart, he knew he'd be seeing them quite often from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus to anyone who first comments what the queen's, brother's and sisters names mean. The first person gets to choose what type of fanfic I write next. Just saying this now, no supernatural or Dr who fics, cause I've never watched them. Depending on the type of fic and fandom, I'll see what I can do about it. Also, I'm planning an epilogue, so this is not the last chapter.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue of Gwaine's a what, with a little plot twist. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I didn't get this done sooner, I had some writer's block for this one, and I have a bunch of stories that I want to write that I forgot to complete this. Please comment below!

It's been nearly a year after Camelot found out that Gwaine was a prince, and Gwaine was exhausted and annoyed. The girls at the pub wouldn't face him anymore, and they called him "sir" and "lord". Gwaine found it extremely frustrating, and even when he told them to stop it, to treat him as they did before, they wouldn't. And then there was his family. They wouldn't stop visiting or dragging him back to their kingdom, sometimes even for meaningless reasons, such as "Our dog had some puppies!" or "A village wants to see you in person, can you come?"

It was extremely tiring. Gwaine was traveling back and forth between Camelot and Królestwo so often that he almost no longer stayed anywhere for more than a week. His funds were running short for having to run back and forth constantly between the two countries. His family didn't help either. He was forced to meet their cousins, and Gwaine hated them. They were so arrogant and snobbish, probably like princess was until Merlin got to him but worse. Then he had to meet all of the aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins once, twice, even thrice removed in some cases. Some welcomed him back happily and with joyous tears, like his grandparents and some of his other relatives. The rest glared at him with hate and resentment for putting one more obstacle in their path to the throne. Gwaine was pretty sure that one of them was the one that set the fire he supposedly died in the first place, but as he had no proof and since he didn’t even have a suspect yet, he couldn’t say anything about it.

Then there were the holidays. God, Gwaine used to love them until his family found out he was alive again. First it was Christmas, New Year’s, and Easter, pretty normal right? Then came in holidays that Gwaine had never heard of. What in the world was Halloween, Kwanza, Hannukah, April Fool’s Day, Memorial Day, Father’s and Mother’s Day, July fourth, and Thanksgiving? He didn’t even know what most of these were, nor was he sure if they were real holidays, or if his family created them out of nowhere. But he went along with it, thinking that if he followed along with it, they’d eventually stop. But after two years had passed, they still haven’t let up on bringing him back, whether by force, guilt-tripping, or he willingly went on his own free will. His friends looked upon him with pity, and even the servants felt bad for him. Gwaine hated it, but what could he do to stop it? They were right to pity him in a way. He was no longer the bright, playboy drunkard they knew before, he was haggard, with giant bags under his eyes, his once bouncy, curly hair now bedraggled and limp. He had lost weight, even with all of the feasts he attended at his parent’s castle and the castle in Camelot due to all the stress he went through. when he asked his family why they wouldn’t leave him alone, they stared at him with blank faces until his sister replied “Because we never want you to leave us ever again.”

Gwaine, if he ever heard that from anyone else, would have been thoroughly creeped out and run away as much as possible from the person who said it. But she as his sister, and he made them thought he was dead for more than ten years, so she had a good reason to say it. But he asked that months ago, and Gwaine was being exhausted both physically and mentally. Merlin had been observing Gwaine for a long time, and couldn’t stand his friend falling to this level, and finally talked to Arthur about it. “Arthur, you know of Gwaine’s situation right?”

Arthur stared at Merlin stiffly before sighing and putting his head in one hand. “Yes Merlin, of course I know of it. Who in Camelot hasn’t? I’ve only turned a blind eye up to now because I know very well that Gwaine doesn’t want a pity party, he’s to prideful for that. But as these two years went by, I saw Gwaine change for the worse. I want to help him, but what can I do? There is no stopping a loving family who has lost their child, then finding him again. And this is not just any family, but a royal one too. Do you have any ideas of what we could do?”

Merlin’s face scrunched up as he tried to think up a way to end Gwaine’s suffering, but also keep Gwaine’s family happy. His eyes lit up as he thought of an idea and replied “How about we keep Gwaine as a knight, but we also make him an ambassador to Królestwo? We still have a mountain of complications about the treaty to sort out, and he is the perfect one for the job. His family would be happy, since they would get to see him a lot, and Gwaine would be happier, since he only has to go maybe once a month at the most. And of course,”Merlin grinned slyly, “if we think he needs a break or anything, we can always say that we still have some complications that we need sorted out.”

Arthur stood out of his throne, joy on his face as he said, “Yes, that’s a great idea! It keeps both of them happy and me with my knight back. How have I ever lived without you?”

Merlin smirked as he replied “Because you were an arrogant prat before you met me. You never needed to do anything, all you had to do was sit comfily and relax.”

Arthur glared at Merlin before thinking better of it. He never won a single match against Merlin when it came to words. Then he got an evil gleam in his eyes, while saying “Well, if I sit on my throne doing nothing all the time, I think it’s time to start getting back into shape. Why don’t you help me Merlin, I would get beaten by the other knights otherwise since I’m so weak. And of course, you can’t use magic, that would just be unfair.”

Merlin visibly paled before accepting his fate, and slowly nodded and walked to the armory to get everything ready. The servants, seeing Merlin’s pout, knew what had happened immediately and either quietly chuckled or in Gaius’ case, laughed at him boisterously before reminding him that he needed to shut his mouth sometimes. Before Arthur left to “practice” with Merlin, he sent a messenger to Gwaine about their idea. He also sent a messenger to Królestwo to inform Gwaine’s family too. His family reluctantly agreed to Arthur’s decision, and Gwaine jumped in the air with joy and exclaimed “Princess, Merlin, I would kiss you if princess wasn’t married and Merlin’s not into blokes!”

Merlin said “Why not?” and kissed Gwaine lightly on the lips.

Arthur and all of the knights stared in shock at Merlin. “What?” he asked, “He did say he would kiss me. Might as well take the chance now than never.”

“Wait a second,”Gwaine sputtered, looking shocked, “how come you never told me you were into blokes?”

“I’m not you idiot,”Merlin replied annoyed, “I like you.” Then he stared at everyone around him, which luckily consisted only of the knights, Arthur, and Gwen, who were still in shock. “Well then,” he said, nervously playing with his fingers, “this is quite awkward.” 

Gwaine felt really strange inside, something he never felt before. It was warm, but not like when he was with his family warm. This was more like being near a blazing fire on a cold night. It felt nice too, like it was all fuzzy inside. He wondered why he felt like this. He always liked the blue-eyed warlock. Merlin was funny, nice, and incredibly trustworthy. But Gwaine never looked at Merlin like he did with all the girls, or blokes for that matter, at the pub. Merlin was special. He was his friend and maybe like his family, but never anything more. But as Gwaine thought about it more and more, he realised, maybe he did like Merlin more than a friend. He turned towards Merlin and said “Ok, why don’t we try it out then, shall we?” he said nonchalantly, but anyone could see the excitement in his eyes.

Merlin changed from nervous to happy and jumped into Gwaine’s arms, as everyone else came out of their shock and clapped happily for the new couple. Then a messenger came into the room and said shyly “Uh, sir, the royal family of Królestwo demands to see you. The queen decided to make a little visit to see their son before going on their way to Søvn.”

Gwaine groaned as he pulled away from Merlin before replying ”I’ll be right there.”, then he looked at Merlin and said, “Why don’t I introduce you to them, after all, you are my boyfriend now, and you’re hardly going to see them after this.” he grinned evily as he said this, and Merlin’s face paled to sheet white.

As Gwaine dragged Merlin away, Arthur turned to Leon and said “Gwaine can be quite scary when he wants to.” Leon merely nodded his head, before turning around and stiffly walking back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the plot twist. I'm sorry to all Merthur shippers or other shippers of Merlin. I promise to make a Merthur fanfic, but not before doing another Gwaine one. Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, please comment to tell me how it was. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon.


End file.
